Riwayat Seorang Maling Sendal
by Android5Family
Summary: Menceritakan tentang suatu kejadian pada bisnis musiman Jean pada bulan Ramadhan. Warning: AU


**Disclaimer**

**Shingeki no Kyojin © Hajime Isayama**

**Parody al sekoting © ? (saya tidak tau)**

**Riwayat Seorang Maling Sendal ****© Android5Family:Miharu**

**Warning**

**OOC, Gaje, garing, typo, mengajarkan hal yang tidak baik, penggunaan bahasa yang tidak baku, dan sebagainya.**

**MIHARU**

Sudah malam ke-10 bulan ramadhan. Penghasilan Jean yang hanya ada di bulan suci ini sukses. Penghasilan? Iya, tiap bulan ramadhan, tiap anak pasti ingatnya THR, kue, dan sebagainya. Namun, bagi Jean, ramadhan mengingatkannya pada bisnis musimannya, yaitu...

NYOLONG SENDAL

Walaupun warga se-komplek udah tau kalo Jean tuh maling sendal musiman, mereka selalu aja kehilangan sendal. Udah langganan tuh. Kalopun Jean-nya ke-gep, warga ga bisa nangkap Jean, soalnya Jean tau semua rahasia Warga. Jadi, kalo ketangkep, pasti dia bilang yang kayak gini:

'Jean! Elu nyolong sendal gue ya?!'

'Eh om, udah relain aja deh sendal punya om. Atau om mau kalo warga komplek tau kalo om author dan doujinshi yaoi? Pilih mana? Sendal atau Aib?'

Dan warga hanya bisa berdoa bahwa sendal mereka masih dilindungi Tuhan YME.

Malam ini Jean bosan. Targetnya itu ituuu aja. Udah gitu ga asik pula. Dia bisa ngancem korban dengan rahasianya. Siapa yang bakal jadi target yang menarik? Connie, udah. Mikasa? Oh, cowok mana yang nyolong sendal gebetannya? Bagusnya Siapa? Ah! Jean inget satu orang. Orang yang mengajarkan banyak hal di MTs-nya. Jika ia berhasil nyolong sendalnya, pasti efeknya 'wow' banget. Sendal punya siapa?

PUNYA USTAD RIFA'I

Jean, kamu emang berani.

===ooo===

Jam menunjukkan pukul 19.00 . Tapi Jean udah pergi menghilang ke masjid Al-Sekoting. Iya, dia akan mengamati TKP, menyusun rencana, dan mengambil saf terbelakang. Wow, Jean tidak pernah se-semangat ini. Kini ia sedang duduk di beranda masjid.

'Woy, Jean! Kok melamun?'

Jean menoleh. Oh, rupanya Marco.

'Lagi nyusun rencana..'

'Elu nyolong sendal lagi malam ini? Aduh Jean, plis deh..' kata Marco, dengan gaulnya. *author ditendang karena OOC

'Ya.. kali ini beda! Target gue kali ini, beda dengan yang lain!' pamer Jean.

'Siapa sih? Semangat banget...'

Jean menggerakkan jarinya, memanggil Marco agar mendekatkan telinganya ke bibirnya. *duh, author ngeres lagi*

'Ustad Rifa'i'

Marco mangap di tempat, Jean mesem mesem bangga, dan _colossal titan _lagi tadarus Al-Qur'an. (A/N: lah, sejak kapan _colossal titan_ ada di sini?! Sejak kapan juga dia jadi alim?! Lupakan.)

'Um... Jean.'

'Apa?'

'Lo yakin mau nyolong punyanya ustad?' Marco menelan ludahnya.

'Iya, gue yakin! 100 %!' Jean mengacungkan jempolnya.

'Kalo lo ketangkap, apa yang bakal lo lakuin?' tanya Marco.

'Gue bakal beberin rahasianya!'

'Emang lo tau rahasianya apa?'

Hening. Jean menelan ludah.

'Ya... kalo gue ke-gep, gue bakal... pura pura amnesia!' Jean nyengir.

Marco Cuma bisa geleng geleng kepala.

'Ya udah, _gud lak_ deh!' Marco meninggalkan Jean.

Kini keyakinan Jean berkurang 60%.

===ooo===

Jean POV

Kampret, kalo gue ketangkep, apa yang bakal gue lakuin? Rahasianya tuh orang juga apa sih?! Meski hidupnya yang paling misteri se-komplek, rahasianya gue ga tau! Sialan. Informasi Eren kurang lengkap nih. Oh, jangan-jangan dia memang ga ngasih tau rahasianya ustad karena... karena... dia bebebnya?! (A/N: Masya Allah, Jeaaaaann! Ternyata hobi lu ngegosip sama Eren ya?! *author mendadak alim*)

Jean POV off

Jean mengacak acak rambutnya, kesal. Eh, dan ia melihat Eren datang bersama Bokapnya. Remaja 15 tahun dengan rambut coklat dan mata hijau itu, memasang wajah yang lugu nan polos. Padahal aslinya tuh anak penggosip yang tahu hampir semua rahasia warga.

'Bagus. Tuh anak datang,' gumam Jean.

'Oi! Eren!'

Eren menoleh ke arah Jean yang memanggilnya. Lalu, berlari menghampiri Jean.

'Kenapa, Jean?'

'Udah, ga usah sok polos gitu deh. Lo tau rahasianya ustad Rifa'i ga?' Jean mengecilkan suaranya.

Eren memicingkan matanya.

'Buat apa?'

'Lo ga perlu tau deh! Yang penting kasih tau gue. SE-KA-RANG!'

'Gue ga bakal kasih tau! Hmph!' Eren membuang muka ala gadis gadis tsundere.

'Kalo loe ga kasih tau, gue bakal teriak tentang rahasia lo.' Ancam Jean.

'Emang lo tau?' tanya Eren. Ia mengangkat alisnya.

'Iya. Kalo loe ternyata suka sama ustad Rifa'i,'

'Oi, sejak kapan gue suka sama dia?' gerutu Eren.

'Mau bener kek, mau enggak kek, kalo gue teriak kayak gitu, elu bakal malu juga kan?'

'Teriak aja.' Kata Eren.

'OY! TAU GA, EREN TUH SUKA SAMA U-HMPP!'

Teriakan Jean dipotong oleh bekapan tangan Eren. Kini, semua orang menatap Jean dan Eren.

'Ahaha, kita lagi main 'Truth or Dare'. Dia pilih 'dare' terus gue suruh teriak teriak deh. Gitu... ahaha. Ahaha..' Eren ketawa garing, dan ia berbohong.

'Mak, ampuni anakmu yang unyu dan tak berdosa ini karena telah berbohong, Emak.' Batin Eren.

Jean tersenyum penuh kemenangan sementara Eren menatap Jean dengan kesal.

'Jadi gimana?' goda Jean.

'Iya, iya. Gue kasih tau deh. Tapi inget! Jangan kasih tau siapa siapa ya!'

Jean mengangguk dengan cepat.

'U-Ustadz Rifa'i itu... masih jomblo.'

'Ha? Gue ga salah denger nih? Dia kan kalo ceramah kadang kadang suka cerita cerita tentang istrinya.' Jean melongo.

'Aah, elu gampang dibohongi deh Jean. Intinya gitu deh. Dia pernah main 'Truth or Dare' sama gue. Dia pilih Truth terus dia ceritain tentang itu.'

Jean melongo. Ustad mana yang main 'Truth or Dare' sama santrinya? Oh, tapi semua hal bisa terjadi dalam fanfic.

'Makasih, Eren! Ntar gue traktir di warungnya Bertholdt deh.'

'Jangan kasih tau siapa siapa.'

'Iye dah.'

===ooo===

Jean duduk di beranda masjid. Ia sedang mencari sosok pendek yang selalu membawa yupi rasa stroberi itu. Tiba-tiba, orang yang dicari cari muncul.

Oh, panjang umur. Ia menaruh sendalnya di depan beranda, sehingga terhalang oleh beranda itu.

Baru saja ustad cebol itu melepas sendal miliknya, Marco menepuk pundaknya.

'Oy, Jean! Connie punya coklat tuh, 1 dus. Katanya mau dibagi-bagi ke kita.'

Mata Jean berbinar binar. Dan ia segera meminta jatahnya pada Connie. Tapi, ia sudah mengetahui letak sendal milik pak ustad.

===ooo===

'Wiiih... lu baik bener, Connie!' Jean meraih 5 buah permen coklat dan mengantunginya.

'Maklum lah. Gue baru dapat THR dari emak.' Ujar Connie.

'Oh... bentar lagi gue dapet THR tuh.' Kata Jean sambil tersenyum nista ala author. (lah?)

'Pfft. Palingan hasil nyolong sendal. Eh, sendal gue malam ini jangan diapa apain!' ujar Connie.

Jean mengangguk sambil senyum nista ala author. (woy)

Allahu Akbar.. Allahu Akbar...

Suara adzan berkumandang dan mengagetkan Jean dkk yang lagi ngerumpi.

'Woy! Udah adzan tuh! Cepet wudhu!' kata Connie.

Setelah wudhu, Jean mengambil saf paling belakang dan di pojok paling luar. Di sebelahnya Cuma ada Eren. Eren menatap Jean.

'Jean,' Eren nyolek Jean.

'Apa?'

'Lo... minta rahasianya ustad buat apa sih?'

'Lo pengen tau?' tanya Jean.

Eren mengangguk.

'Jangan kasih tau siapa siapa,' kata Jean.

Eren mengangguk lagi.

'Sebenarnya... gue pengen nyolong sendalnya pak ustad,' Jean terkekeh

Hening.

'Elu-Elu yakin?'

Jean mengangguk mantap.

'Kalo Lo kenapa-napa, gue gak ikutan ya,' kata Eren cepat-cepat.

'Iya iya,' kata Jean.

Ia merasa bahwa usahanya kali ini akan berhasil. Dia sudah sering melakukan ini.

-Skip Time-

Ini sudah rakaat ke-8. Masjid Al-Sekoting tarawihnya 20 rakaat.

'Sedikit lagi...' batin Jean.

Begitu salam, Jean langsung ngacir, nyari sendal milik pak ustad. Eren hanya geleng geleng kepala ngeliat tingkah temannya yang seperti anak kecil. Sebegitu hebatnya kah nyolong sendal pak ustad? Mari kita berpindah pada Jean. Ia langsung menuju letak sendal korban.

'Disana!' gumam Jean.

Namun, langkahnya terhenti. Karena... ia menyadari. Bahwa...

Sendal pak ustad digembok.

Gemboknya hasil penemuan Hanji yang pake password.

Jean serasa pingin teriak.

Namun, ia tak menyerah begitu saja. Ia adalah hacker kelas kakap! Pasti bisa! Namun sayang, di gembok itu tidak ada opsi 'anda lupa password?'.

'Wokeh!'

Ia sudah mengetikkan beberapa kata, mulai dari 'Yupi', 'Strawberry Kiss', 'Eren Jaeger', sampai 'Jomblo naas'. Tapi tidak berhasil juga. Ia memeluk lutut dan menangis dalam hati.

Ia sudah melakukan segala cara untuk melepaskan gembok tersebut. Mulai dari digigit, diinjek, sampe dicungkil. Tapi si gembok masih ngeyel. Bahkan saking stressnya Jean, ia ngentutin si gembok. Ia juga melakukan ritual kecil kecilan, kayak ngasih sesajen. Sesajennya tuh permen coklat dari Connie. Ga bisa juga. (**A/N:** Ya iyalah, pe'a!)

===ooo===

Witir sudah selesai. Jamaah sementara dzikir. Jean masih diluar, duduk memeluk lutut, menatap gembok yang sifat ngeyelnya berbanding lurus dengan pemiliknya.

'Gelar 'Maling Sendal Musiman' bakal dicabut nih, kalo gue gak berhasil nyolong sendal yang satu ini,' gerutu Jean.

'Tapi mau gimana lagi?! Ya udah. Gue coba lagi.'

Saking kesalnya Jean, ia menekan '12345678910' dan menekan tombol OK. Eh.. gemboknya terbuka! Jean mangap. Ia sudah mencoba berbagai kata, ngentutin si gembok, dan merelakan permen coklatnya untuk sebuah password yang bahkan sering diucapkan anak TK?! Jean mau pingsan. Tapi, ia menyadari satu hal.

'Jean nyolong sendalnya pak ustaaaad! EEMAAAK! JEAN BISA MAK! JEAN BISAAAA!' teriak Jean** DALAM HATI**. Sambil tersenyum senang, ia memasukkan sendal yang ngeyel itu ke dalam tas yang selalu dibawanya untuk _hunting_ sendal. Namun, gawat. Jamaah sudah bubar.

'Gawat,' pekik Jean.

Baru ia mau pergi, eh ustad Rifa'i memergokinya.

'Oi, Kirchstein. Apa yang kau lakukan dengan sendalku?' tanya ustad Rifa'i.

Jean gugup.

'Kau mencurinya kan?'

Mampus.

'Kembalikan sendalku.'

Jean terdiam. Ah, rahasianya! Ya, dia akan menggunakan taktiknya selama ini.

'Pak ustad, relain aja nih sendal. Nanti aku beberin rahasia pak ustad loh.'

'Apa rahasiaku?' tantang Ustad Rifa'i.

'Bapak masih jomblo kan?'

Ustad Rifa'i _blushing_ sejenak. Namun _blush___itu kemudian menghilang.

'Siapa yang memberitahumu tentang itu?'

'Eren.'

'Hmph, bisa bisanya kau percaya dengan omongannya. Aku sudah menikah.'

Jean keringat dingin. Mampus. Dan sepertinya, hidup seorang maling sendal berakhir di sini.

**=OWARI=**

**OMAKE**

Author masih merasa bingung dengan fic ini. Maka saya memutuskan untuk mewawancarai Rifa'i.

'Assalamu alaikum, Ustad,' author mengetuk pintu rumah ustad.

'Wa Alaikum Salam,'

'Boleh saya masuk?'

Ustad Rifa'i mengangguk pelan.

'Boleh saya wawancarai?'

Ustad Rifa'i kembali mengangguk.

'Oke, langsung _to the point_ aja ya. Memangnya ustad bener bener udah menikah?' author mewawancarai Rifa'i.

'Belum. Aku berbohong agar bocah itu berhenti jadi maling,' kata Rifa'i dengan santainya.

'O-Oh ya, apa anda menghukum Jean? Anda juga ustad yang mengajar di sekolahnya Jean kan?' tanya author lagi.

'Tentu aku menghukumnya. Karena aku ustadnya. Aku menghukum dia untuk saling manggil 'Yayang' dan bertingkah seolah pacaran dengan Eren selama 2 minggu.'

'Kok Eren terlibat?'

'Karena dia membeberkan rahasiaku.'

'Wa-Wah! Sekian wawancara 'Omake' dengan ustad Rifa'i! Dadah!'

===ooo===

'Yayang! Udah makan belom?'

'Udah! Ih, yayang cakep banget deh hari ini!'

Banyak pasang mata yang menyaksikan adegan itu dan berakhir dengan sang pemilik mata ngakak guling guling di lantai. Kenapa? Karena yang mengucapkan dialog itu adalah Jean dan Eren. Sudah gitu mereka pake 'kaos _couple_' pula. Tapi author ga rela soalnya author itu RivaRen Shippers. /ditendang *kenapa author jadi numpang beken ke cerita?!

'Oi, Jean. Kok gue dilibatkan?! Gara gara elo nih!' bisik Eren.

'Ehehe, ampun deh. Maap. Selama masa hukuman, gue traktir di warungnya Bertholdt dah.' Jean membentuk pose '_peace_'.

'Ya... Tapi hukumannya ga gini juga dong! Gue ga mau hukumannya kayak gini!'

'Mo gimana lagi. Ini kan hukuman dari ustad Rifa'i. Pasti _extraordinary_. Di pesantren kita juga ada kamera CCTV, di seluruh tempat lagi! Terus kameranya terhubung ke handphone ustad Rifa'i pula.' Keluh Jean.

Jean dan Eren meratapi nasib. Dan dari belakang terdengar suara berat yang terasa ghoib bagi mereka.

'Oi, kenapa kalian ga bermesraan?'

Ustad Rifa'i.

'Ah, iya, iya deh ustad!' kata Eren cepat cepat.

'Ya udah. Cepetan.' Perintah Ustad Rifa'i seenak udelnya.

Setelah menarik napas panjang, Jean berkata.

'Yayang! Kamu tau gak, bedanya ustad sama kamu?'

'Nggak. Apa sih bedanya?'

'Kalo ustad itu pendek. Sementara kamu tinggi!'

Dan pasangan itu berakhir dengan waktu tambahan menjadi 3 minggu.

===ooo===

**A/N:** Uwah! Author Miharu menulis one-shot pertamanya! Ini juga pertama kalinya saya bikin fic yang lumayan panjang *bah* Hehe, thanks to 'Zefanya Elric' karena rahasia Rifa'i di fanfic ini sama dengan rahasianya di fanfic anda yang berjudul 'Daily Life of Braun's Family' ehehe, sori ya. Mohon maaf. Karena author tidak tahu lagi harus bikin gimana... *nangis bombay*

Nah, biasanya, masjid yang tarawihnya 20 rakaat itu, ada jamaah yang langsung ngacir padahal masih rakaat ke-8. Kebanyakan anak anak sih.. author juga sering gitu waktu kecil *aib kebongkar*

Oh ya, karena udah lebaran, author mau ngucapin 'Minal Aidin'. Jika ada author lain atau readers yang punya uneg uneg buat author *bah*, silahkan keluarkan di kotak review. Review, pleaaseee!


End file.
